neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Peashy/Relationships
CPUs Neptune Peashy loves Neptune and refers to her as "Neptuna". Neptune also loves her, and due to raising her since she was a baby, feels as if she is her mother. Due to Neptune's playful nature, Peashy is always willing to tackle and play with her whenever. Neptune finds Peashy very strong, and likewise Peashy has a high opinion of Neptune's ability to fight but like everyone else does not think Neptune is the brightest. Peashy would always only want Neptune's pudding, so to make sure she can always get Neptune's pudding, Neptune wrote her name on all the pudding. While Peashy was under the control of the Seven Sages, Neptune was sad and unable to continue the fight but due to her stubbornness, Neptune was able to make Peashy start to regain her memories. With the help of the pudding that had Neptune's name labeled on them Neptune was able to assist in making Peashy regain all her memory. Afterwards, Peashy happily goes back with Neptune. Peashy clearly picks favorites and that is her "Neptuna". Noire Ultra Dimension Noire also assisted in raising Peashy as basically all the goddesses visited so often. Under the Seven Sages' control, Peashy crashed into Noire, which annoyed her. However, Noire could only think of how to beat her after losing. After regaining her memory, Peashy can only manage to mispronounce her name as the two did not interact so much. Noire is satisfied with Peashy thinks of her. Hyper Dimension Peashy abandoned this Noire to gate-keeping duties in the true end. The two have no interaction beyond that. Blanc Ultra Dimension Blanc also assisted in raising Peashy as basically all the goddesses visited so often. Under the Seven Sages' control, Blanc hated Peashy's transformation due to the massive difference in chest size. After restoring her memories, Peashy had a bad Nepstation segment with Blanc, since breasts were mentioned and Peashy remarks she gets much larger when she transforms. Peashy remembers her as a strawberry cake girl, named Blanc. While Blanc finds the description weird, she is okay that Peashy can actually remember her name. Hyper Dimension Blanc had off hordes of fake goddesses as Peashy and the other goddesses proceeded to fight Rei Ryghts. The two have no interaction beyond that. Vert Ultra Dimension Vert also assisted in raising Peashy as basically all the goddesses visited so often. Under the Seven Sages' control, Vert wanted to eliminate Yellow Heart so only she would have the largest chest size. After regaining her memory, Peashy remembers her as "Bert", a nickname Vert finds to be both cute and young. As a result, she then tries to steal Peashy from Neptune. Vert was willing to go as far as trade her claim to Nepgear for Peashy. Peashy, however preferred Neptune and did not like how tight Vert always hugged her. She has stated she hates Vert which broke Vert. Hyper Dimension Vert held of hordes of fake goddesses as Peashy and the other goddesses proceeded to fight Rei Ryghts. Peashy leaves saying goodbye to "Bert" which causes Vert to have the same reaction as the Ultra Dimension Vert. Vert shares Peashy with her counterpart agreeing to have her for a day each. However, Peashy never liked how tight Vert hugged her so she says she hates Vert. This also broke Vert like her counterpart. Plutia Plutia raised Peashy and feels as if she is her mother like Neptune. Peashy refers to her as "Ploot". Plutia repairs dolls for Peashy which she constantly breaks. Under the Seven Sages' control, Plutia also managed to help kickstart her memory with the dolls she constantly repaired for Peashy. Strangely enough, Peashy does not have an irrational fear of Iris Heart, just telling her to not overboard so often. Ploot will always have a special place in Peashy's heart. CPU Candidates Nepgear Nepgear raised Peashy in the Planeptune Basilicom. Apparently even Peashy noticed how badly Nepgear was being treated. To kickstart her memory, Nepgear's bad treatment was what Peashy could clearly remember from Nepgear. Nepgear is also Peashy's teacher, but Peashy simply is not someone who would sit still and learn. Still Nepgear loves Peashy, as evidenced in the normal end, when she would not leave until Peashy regains her memory. Uni Peashy can remember Uni's name and wonders if she wins something cause of that. Peashy tried to cheer Uni up while she was sad her sister left her behind. However, Peashy essentially smacked her head while trying to pat it. The two still did work together to stop Rei Ryghts. Rom Peashy can remember Rom's name and wonders if she wins something because of that. While the two don't interact, they did work together to stop Rei Ryghts. Ram The moment Peashy showed up, Ram was keen on meeting her and being her friend. Peashy was glad to be friends with her. The two chatted for about 30 minutes as Histoire tried to order them to regain Planeptune from Rei. The two are still good friends though. Makers Compa Compa and Peashy are essentially sisters being raised up in the Basilicom. While they were kids, the two had some misadventures with IF as well, here and there ganging up on various adults. Compa's big needles did scare Peashy, and that was used to restore her memories. The two are still close after all that time she was with the Seven Sages. IF IF and Peashy are also essentially sisters being raised up in the Basilicom. IF generally took charge, when having fun with playing pretend. Peashy is a fan of her embarrassing book, she made in the past. The book was used to help restore Peashy's memory. The two are still close after all that time Peashy was with the Seven Sages. Oracles Histoire Ultra Dimension Histoire cared for Peashy while she was growing up in the Planeptune Basilicom. Peashy, being very strong was a bit rough with Histoire at times, nearly squeezing her to death. However, Histoire still feels great joy when the goddesses were able to bring back Peashy with her memories. The are very close and now Histoire is an oracle to another goddess of Planeptune, Peashy. Hyper Dimension Peashy thinks this Histoire is her Histoire but grown but Neptune assures her that they are the same Histoire on the inside. This Histoire lectured Peashy for her goofing off, while trying to explain the situation. Peashy quickly listened and beyond the briefing of the status of the Hyper Dimension, the two do not interact beyond that. Antagonists Abnes Peashy, as a kid attacked Abnes for accusing Histoire of kidnapping them. The two do not really interact beyond that as Abnes already left the Seven Sages when they brainwashed Peashy. Anonydeath Peashy treats Anonydeath as a father. Peashy, while under the control of the Seven Sages worked hard to make him proud of her. Anonydeath was just using Peashy so it is unknown if Anonydeath felt close to Peashy. Even after Peashy regains her memory, she is still happy to hear and see Anonydeath as her father. Arfoire Arfoire detest Peashy as she is a goddess. One of the main reasons Arfoire left the Seven Sages is simply because she works for Peashy in a way. She cannot command the goddess like Anonydeath or Rei can. Peashy does not like how she is so mean to Rei and the two came close to fighting but never did. Copypaste By the time Peashy joined the Seven Sages, Copypaste was no longer with them. However Peashy has seen Copypaste in certain scenes but they do not interact. Copypaste likes Peashy as she likes everyone but it is unknown whether Peashy likes Copypaste. Croire Peashy was confused with the fact that there are two Histoire's when she first meets Croire. With the whole Rei Ryghts incident, Croire has caused Peashy and the other goddesses a lot of trouble. The two probably do not like each other. Mister Badd Peashy worked with Mister Badd as a member of the Seven Sages. Mister Badd and his daughters prevent the goddesses from fighting Eden while Yellow Heart just constantly defeated the goddesses. After Peashy regained her memory, the two do not interact much but the two are helping the goddesses now. They may not be friends but they are not enemies. Rei Ryghts Ultra Dimension Peashy considers Rei her mommy. She finds Rei to be weak and timid but is happy when she is able to pull herself together and get things done. Rei is happy for any compliment but probably does not see Peashy as her daughter. While she had her power, she was very rude to Peashy and made her cry. Peashy does not want to make her "mommy" unhappy but is willing to fight her to get her back to her normal timid self. The two are actually quite close. Hyper Dimension Peashy, being unable to differentiate also calls this Rei her "mommy". Rei, of course hates all the goddesses including Peashy. Peashy and the goddesses were able to defeat her. Once that happened, this Rei forget all about Peashy and any events that occured while she had her counterpart's power. Warechu Peashy likes pulling the Warechu's fur. Warechu found that unbearable but was unable to escape from Peashy's grasp. The two were member of the Seven Sages for a while so they did work together. Warechu dislikes Peashy while Peashy likes the rat. Bamo Peashy foiled Bamo's plan to form Sociomobilindustri and was happy to let the rat off to a southern continent. The two are no longer enemies but they are not friends. Regu Regu tried to convince Plutia and Peashy to betray the other goddesses but they refused. Peashy also foils Regu's plan like Bamo and let her off to a southern continent. They are not friends and not enemies. Category:Peashy Category:Relationships